1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly used in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A computer system, such as a personal computer or notebook computer, emits EMI radiation and other electronic “noise” due to the electronic components included in the computer system. Various threshold values defining acceptable levels of EMI radiation from a computer system have been established, for example, by government agencies. To be EMI-compliant in accordance with these established EMI radiation limits, computer manufacturers have taken steps to minimize EMI radiation levels emitted from various components of computer systems and also to minimize EMI radiation levels emitted from wires and cables used to interconnect various components, such as to connect a display device to the motherboard.
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate two traditional methods for grounding a cable connector assembly. As shown in FIG. 4, grounding lines 2′ of a conventional cable connector assembly electrically connect with a motherboard via a cable connector 1′ so that shield the cable connector assembly from EMI. However, it requires a long way for the grounding lines 2′ to go to eliminate the noise and, obviously, the EMI effect is not good. Referring to FIG. 5, another kind of cable assembly includes a cable connector I″, a number of signal lines 2″ and a number of grounding lines 3″. In a predetermined position adjacent to the cable connector 1″, a layer of foil 4″ covers corresponding portions of the signal lines 2″ and the grounding lines 3″ are soldered with the foil layer 4 so that achieve a grounding effect. However, this kind of cable assembly is too complicated to be manufactured, which unavoidably increases the produce-cost.
Hence, an improved cable assembly used in a notebook computer is highly desired to overcoming the above-mentioned defects of current art.